human_roleplay_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Belen Rose
Character Insight ''' ---- '''Belen *Full Name- Belen "Bailey" Rose *'Age- '''31 '''Appearance ' ---- Belen *'Hair Colour -' White (Right Side) Red (Left Side) *'Eye Colour -' Icy Blue *'Skin Colour -' Fair *'Height - '' '6 ft. *'Weight -''' 150 lbs. *'Nationalities -' N/A *'Extras' - Icy breath, cold skin, burn on her left eye. 'Personality ' ---- Belen is usually very snappy and authoritive, and sometimes comes off (ironically), cold. She doesn't tolerate jokes, and prefers to keep things in order. She teases and sneers at people a lot, and enjoys to hurt people with either burning them or freezing them. Even though on the outside she seems mean, on the inside she is a softie. She is sensitive about her youth and her backstory and mourns the death of her son. She also is sensitive about the topic of her father abusing her and causing the burn on her eye. She has a special soft spot for children, especially young ones. 'History ' ---- Belen was born January 13, 2013 close to the Asylum Lab. When she was only a few months old, she was injected and her father claimed her to be the next Injector of the lab. She was about the age of 6 when her mother died, and she was rasied by her father in the lab. She was trained vigorously on how to use her power, which made Belen wish she could go to school instead. Once, when she was 11, her father poured boiling hot water on her in punishment for not training hard enough, causing the burn on her left eye. She was traumatized after that event and begged to be trained by someone else. She was trained by someone else after her father was banished from the lab. A few years past and Belen is now 22. She had met a boy named Xavier and texted with him several times. She went on a date with him, a few dates actually, and they had grown love for eachother. They were often seen together, and Xavier was the first person Belen truly trusted with all her heart. When Belen was 25, she and Xavier got engaged. They got married when Belen was 26, and Xavier was 25. After spending several months together, Belen bore a child who was named Max. Belen never knew Xavier's thoughts on Max until Belen was 29, when her boyfriend had kidnapped Max. Max was only 3 years old when he was mudered by his own father. Belen got a divorce from Xavier, and grew into a painful depression. Belen is now 31 and is the Injector of the Asylum Lab, just as she was born to do. She has 3 injections so far, and longs for more. She is still traumatized by these events, but with these events have made her grow hatred for everyone, even the people she works with. She adopted Winnifred Shales as well, and she is now a mother to the young girl. 'Relations ' ---- 'Benjamin Rose/-Father-'●●●●● : "If I had the guts, I would have killed him when I got the chance." : : 'Xavier Carmen(Rose)/-Ex-Boyfriend-'●●●●● : : "I wish you hadn't killed our son. You better watch out, cuz' I'm coming for you." 'Winifred Shales/-Adopted Daughter-'●●●●● "I feel like I'm not doing enough for you..I want you to be happy." 'Romance ' ---- Current Crush: N/A (Add Yourself) Past Crushes: Xavier Carmen Current Mate: N/A Past Mates: Xavier Carmen 'Preferences ' ---- Add text add text 'Gallery ' ---- Belen.jpg|Belen Rose